I'd Do Anything
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Luci is a bit of a slacker and gets in trouble alot in school, but she was Dougies best friend until he moved to London to be in McFLY. Now that hes back, this is her last chance to tell him how she feels about him.
1. Welcome To My Life

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**

Mid Literature class, I got bored of listening to Mr. Ryan drone on about the dullest book in the history of ever, A Separate Peace. Why were reading a book for 9th graders, I'll never know, but Sean Ryan is a strange man. Hes not that much older than our class, but hes been teaching here since he graduated, three years ago.

Anyway, out of boredom, I looked around the classroom for a distraction. I stopped when my eyes landed on a poster across campus. It was huge, and had four faces on it. I smiled slightly. It was to promote a gig in the auditorium tonight, McFLY's gig. Of course, there are only about five people who know the real reason the show is being held here, and the rest of the school thinks its because we won some kind of bogus radio contest. No, one real reason is Dougie attended school here and is coming back to visit old friends. Which are really only me Kristin and his little sister Jasmine, at least the only ones who still concider him just Dougie. He's not 'Dougie Poynter from McFLY', he's just the kid who got caught egging his 6th grade teachers car before he even threw the first egg. The second real reason is Tom's little sister, Carrie, goes here too, and he wants to see her without being accused of visiting a secret girlfriend or something.

"Ms. Mead, whats your opinion?" Mr. Ryan asked, snapping me out of the memory of Dougie holding an egg in the air while Mrs. Karp walked out of the school building.

"My opinion is that Gene is a jerk." I responded, having no clue what we were talking about.

"Okay, Lucila , but why do you think he jounced the limb to make Finny fall?" He asked, confused. Wow. My random answer kinda made sense.

Before I could elaborate on my b.s.'ed answer, the bell rang. I pushed my pen into my ponytail that was controling my long brunette curls, threw my books in my bag, and ran out of the room before he could stop me and try to repremand me for day dreaming. Luckly, that was 8th period, so I ran to my dorm room as fast as I could and beat Kristin there. I smiled to myself and jumped onto her bed and just laid there until she ran in. When she saw me, she sighed and threw her bag onto a chair on the side of the room.

"Guess I'm paying for dinner tonight." She grumbled. We have this little tradition that started 10th grade that whoever gets to the dorm last has to pay for dinner. I smiled and rolled off her bed, then put my bag next to my bed and turned my iHome on. The first song that came on was My Confession by Josh Gorban. I smiled and turned to Kristin who rolled her eyes, smiling at me slightly. I sang along wth him and serenaded her until she sighed and started signing along with me, serenading me back. Then the door opened and Jasmine Poynter walked in, but stopped in the doorway, looking at us oddly. The song changed to Home by Michael Bublé and we stopped singing and smiled at her, as though we hadnt just been singing love songs to eachother. She didnt move, then Kristin and I looked at eachother and started cracking up.

"Remind me to knock before I walk in here. That was weird." Jazz said, finally walking into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over and sat next to me.

_"I've been keeping all the letters I wrote to you, each one a line or two, Im fine baby how are you?" _I sang to her, one hand on my heart, the other held out to her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "See. Its fun to serenade people." I said and she laughed.

"Alright, pay attention now, would you. The boys arent allowed to talk to us until after the gig." She said, and I frowned. This makes things so much more agonizing.

"But... I want to meet Harry! I'm the only one who hasnt met the other three!" Kristin exclaimed.

"You get to meet them afterwards, but not before like we had planned." Jazz shrugged. Kristin thought about it for a minute, then smiled.

"SWEET! LESS MONEY I HAVE TO SPEND ON DINNER!" She cheered, dancing her way over to her dresser, then The Heart Never Lies came on. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving before the three of us end up sitting here singing my brothers song to eachother." She said, just as Kristin turned around and started singing Tom's lines to me, walking towards me dramatically slow. "You two should really join theater club." She shook her head from the doorway when I started singing Dannys lines and copying Kristins movements until we were standing togeather at the 'woah oh' part, then we sang the 'another year over' part together. "IM LEAVING! I'LL BE BACK IN 20 WITH CARRIE! YOU BEST BE READY TO GO!" When she shut the door, I burst out giggling and Kris shook her head at me and started rooting around her dresser for clothes. She pulled out a pair of slightly ripped shorts and a blue Fox shirt. She held them up.

"Think Harry will like?" Kris asked. I shook my head at her, smiling.

"Kris, you dont need to try to impress him. He'll love you no matter what you wear." I said and she squealed slightly and went into the bathroom. I laughed at her and pulled out a pair of dark shorts and a blue plaid shirt. I changed out of my shool pants and put on the shorts, then pulled the plaid shirt on over my school shirt. I left it unbuttoned, but rolled the sleeves up. Kris walked back out and smiled at me.

"Too lazy to get out of the uniform?" She asked. I smiled as I grabbed my black and blue stud belt.

"You know me." I grinned back as I put it on and fastened it, then put on my light blue converse hightops. Kris shook her head and grabbed blue star earrings and put them in before sitting down to put on her black converse that had blue splatters of paint on them... that i had totally nothing to do with getting on there...

Someone knocked at the door.

"Are you two ready! If we dont go eat now, we wont finish in time to see the boys!" Carrie complained from the hallway.

"Were coming!" I yelled and grabbed black and blue Ray Bans and rested them ontop of my head. "Is my hair alright?" I asked. Kris nodded.

"How about mine?" She asked, turning around to show me her braided light brown hair.

"Nope, you look like crap." I said sarcastically. Kristin turned around and glared at me, playfully, then gave me the finger and pushed past me to the door after she grabbed her hoodie. When she opened it, Jazzie, Carrie, and two girls were standing there. "Hi?" I asked, confused. Jazzie smiled.

"Hey, Im Theadora, but please, call me Thea." The smaller one said. She smiled softly and pushed a bit of her light blonde hair from her face. She was wearing a Bolton Wanderers sweat jacket that was zippered halfway up, a red shirt underneath, and a pair of denim shorts that came to right above her knee and had some rips in them. She turned her head and looked at the other girl, who smiled shyly and pulled at her red hair.

"I'm Bianca." She said, quietly. She wore a black zip-up hoodie that had SY on the collar and Fletcher on the back in red thread, a red tank top, and a pair of jean shorts. I smiled at both of them. Thea was obviously Dannys girlfriend, as Bianca was Tom's.

"Hey, I'm Kristin." Kris said, cheerfully, as I shut the door and we started down the hallway.

"And that means that _you _must be the ever-so-famous Luci!" Thea smiled, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I laughed at how easy-going she was.

"Well, I dont know about famous, but I am Luci." I said.

"Well, your famous to us and the boys. Dougie talks about you. Alot." Bianca said in a soft voice. I wonder if shes naturally quiet or just shy...hm... wait.

"What?" I asked, laughing slightly. "Dougie talks about me? Oh god, that cant be good." I said, thinking about all the things we'd gotten in trouble together over thoughout our childhood.

"Even I know that hes not talking about those things, Lu. He's talking about how much he likes you!" Jazzie exclaimed, wrapping her arm around my waist so she was on the opposite side of Thea.

"Dougie doesnt like me." I protested as we got closer to the pizza shop on campus.

"I beg to differ. Tom bugs me to get you to talk to him so he'll stop talking about you. Though that makes him talk about you more." Carrie said. I shook my head. Dont get your hopes up, Luci. Hes your best friend. Their just misreading the situation.

We got to the pizza place and ate our fill, then Kris paid much to Thea and Biancas dismay. When we finished, we headed for the auditorium and got in before the place was too packed.


	2. Unsaid Things

**And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight**

When we walked inside, we got pretty close to the front, but we weren't at the rail. After about 5 minutes of stagehands wandering around, the lights went down and green lights turned on, on the stage, while smoke came from the sides. Corrupted's intro started to play, then the green lights got brighter as the boys started to sing. After that, they played Star Girl and Sorry's Not Good Enough.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Danny yelled into the microphone and the four of us looked at each other, then screamed back, along with every other girl in the auditorium. "How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked, receiving more screams.

"That's good. So you're all having fun?" Tom asked, getting a response almost as loud as Danny's. "Good, good. Well, were going to play a few more songs, but I feel like talking right now, so Dougies requests for the night are going to have to wait." He said, smiling across the stage. I followed his eyes and smiled when I saw Dougie. He was wearing a pair of long tan shorts and a green Nollie shirt. He looked amazing, the lights behind him gave him this kind of angelic glow... it was stunning. "So basically, we have a few very close friends in the crowd tonight that we lost a bit earlier this afternoon... so if your out there, thanks for warning us before you left." Tom said, as he scanned the crowd, then stopped on us and grinned. "AHA! I'VE FOUND YOU LOT! YOUR IN TROUBLE LATER!" He yelled, pointing in our area, but at the wall instead of where we were. Bianca smiled and laughed quietly as he scolded us.

"Right. Well, as long as Tom knows where they are, Fletch wont murder us. Anyway, Were going to slow it down a little bit, so we hope you don't mind." Danny said. "This ones called Fallin' In Love." He said and they played it.

"ALRIGHT ITS MY TURN!" Dougie screamed. "WHATS UP EVERYBODY?" He asked, yelling louder than he needed to. Danny threw a guitar pick at him and he made a weird squealing noise. "I get abused." He complained. "Anyway, right now were going to do what I asked for the night."I don't have many requests, I just ask you to bear with us through these songs, alright?" He asked, then they played Transylvania and Memory Lane.

"Alright, your allowed to have fun again!" Tom yelled, then Danny started playing American Idiot, so they all joined in and sang that. "Its been a while since we played that!" Tom laughed.

"And after American Idiot comes..." Danny trailed off raised his hand to the students. I looked at Kris and she grinned.

"FIVE COLOURS!" Everyone, including the six of us, yelled as loud as possible. Tom and Danny laughed and played the song, making the intro a lot longer than it needed to be.

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Tom yelled. "Dougie can take this one over!" he said, then Unsaid Things sounded though the auditorium, with Dougie singing instead of Tom. I smiled because I was hoping they'd play this song. I sang along with every word, looking at Dougie. At one point, I caught him looking back at me, but as soon as he noticed I was looking at him, he looked away. Every once and a while Kris or Jazz would hip check me and make me dance, which made me feel bad for Bianca, because Carrie and Thea were doing the same to her. Bless her, she seems so shy and their so hyper.

"Alright, last song, then you don't have to put up with our horrible drummer anymore, I promise." Danny said and received a blow from a drum stick to the back of his head. Danny cursed loudly and grabbed his head, then turned to Harry and gave him the finger.

"Get my bloody drumstick you git." Harry yelled into a mic after adjusting it from pointed at the drum to him.

"I ain't your bloody maid, you threw it, you get it!" Danny yelled back, not even realizing he was loud enough for himself to echo into the mic.

"If I have to get up to get it, you'll get a lot worse than a drum stick to the head." Harry warrened.

"Girls, girls, calm yourselves." Tom said, drawing their attention to him. "Harry, use your extra drumsticks to avoid potential injury. Problem solved." He said. I looked at everyone. Thea was shaking her head, Bianca and Carrie were laughing at her, and Kris was giggling at something Jazzie had whispered to her. I shook my head at the lot of us, but smiled at the fact that Bianca seemed to have lightened up a bit though out the night. Maybe she's just shy at first.

"Alright, were gonna play the last song now guys!" Dougie yelled before anyone could say anymore. The music started and i felt a smile over come my face. Kris shook my arm.

"He knows its your favorite song!" She squealed, then Dougie started singing instead of Tom again, this time for The Heart Never Lies. That made me smile even more and I started to sing along with it. Thea looked over at me and winked, singing along as well. I shook my head, but couldn't stop smiling.


	3. Im Not In Love

**Holy Crap, I am so sorry. I forgot my password -.- But here you go! Special for Nightwing13!**

* * *

**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back**

When the concert ended, we hung around until the entire auditirium cleared out, then Fletch happened to walk across the stage and spotted us.

"What are you doing? Get up here!" He yelled, smiling and shaking his head at us.

"MATT!" I yelled, running towards the gate. He laughed and backed up.

"And I now understand the gates a whole lot more. If you can get yourseves over that, I'll treat you all to whatever you want." He said, grinning at us. Thea took a running leap onto the fence and pulled herself over it, then stood there, arms crossed over her chest. "Damnit. I was hoping you'd all fail." He muttered. Bianca laughed from Carries side and started to climb over the fence.

"Dont be grumpy when you underestimate people." She said, confidently, as she landed next to Thea.

"You know what, fight me, little girl." Matt said, puffing out his chest. Bianca lept towards the stage, pulling herself up in one swift motion, which made Matt squeal and back away again. "Shit! Knock it off or I get Tom!" He yelled, pointing at her. She smiled and sat down on the edge, facing us. I smiled at her. I like her more now that shes not shy.

"Because Tom would stop me from kicking your ass." Bianca smirked. Thea smiled and pulled herself up next to Bianca and swung her feet back and forth. I turned to look at Kris and Jazz, but all I saw was Carrie, then heard two light thuds on the ground. I turned and looked over the fence, and the two of them were on the other side. I laughed and climbed over it, its not like it was insanely high. It was just there to keep insane fans from getting to the guys right away.

"C'man Carebear. Were not waiting all day for you!" Fletch called. Carrie made a face at him, then started to climb the fence. "Good god. Someone teach her how to climb. Im going to go get the boys." he said, heading backstage. Jazzie shook her head at Carrie, smiling slightly at her, and helped her over the fence. We all pulled ourselves onto the stage and went 'backstage'.

"Caution, their half naked and sweaty." Neil said, walking from one of the classrooms behind the venue. When we got to that room, Bianca knocked.

"If any of you arent wearing pants, hurry up and put them on!" She yelled, pushing the door open. When we got inside, there were four boys were fighting.

"BUT THEIR MY PANTS!" Dougie cried and stomped his feet like a three year old.

"Too bad, Pugs. Im wearing them." Harry laughed.

"Harry, give Dougie his pants." Tom sighed, then looked at the door and smiled. "Hey!" He waved making his way over to us.

"Oh so they didnt die!" Danny laughed as he followed after Tom.

"Nope, still in once piece." Thea smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck when he got to us. He laughed and kissed her lightly, then looked at everyone else.

"Hey Jazz, Care. Luci, its been a while! Whats up?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Nothing much, Dan." I smiled and he looked at Kris.

"And whose your friend?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Im Kristin." She answered, a lot calmer than I expected her to be. I smiled at her and she smiled back, then looked over at Dougie and Harry who were now fist fighting.

"Are you gonna stop them?" I asked, looking at tom who had his arm around Biancas waist. He looked over his shoulder at them and shrugged.

"Their not gonna hurt eachother." He said and kissed Biancas temple, which made her smile and lean into him. I rolled my eyes and walked past everyone to Harry and Dougie.

"Dougie Lee Poynter." I said sternly, making his head jerk up and look at me, confused at first, then smiling.

"Lucila Destiny Mead." He said, hitting Harry one last time before walking over to me and hugging me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I missed you." He said quietly. I smiled wider, but hid my face in his chest to hide it.

"I missed you too, Doug." I mumbled into his chest.

"I take it Bianca and Thea were with you guys then?" He asked, taking one arm from around me, but keeping the other around my waist. I moved so I was standing beside him, and nodded. "Were they polite or mean?"

"Shut up, Dougie. You know were always polite." Bianca grinned from Toms side, which made Tom laugh.

"Not to me!" Dougie cried, pouting. I elbowed his side and he looked at me and made a face. "They've got you on their side now too?"

"Shut up, Doug, we're not that mean." Thea laughed. "We just pick on you. Your still the youngest, therefore the-"

"Easiest target. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it a million times. But now I'm not the youngest. Luci is." He smiled, elbowing me in the ribs lightly. Everyone turned and smiled at me, and my jaw dropped. I glared at Dougie playfully.

"How dare you get yourself out of torture by telling them how old I am?" I asked, pushing him lightly. "Besides, Im not youngest. Kris, Jazz, and Carrie are all younger than me, but Carries youngest." I said and Carrie squealed and hid behind Tom.

"Oh, hey Kris." Dougie nodded, turning and smiling at Kris. She smiled back and waved.

"Hello, Doug." She answered. He grinned at her.

"So you've taken my place in plotting on ways out of this damn place, huh?" He asked. Kris laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, well, since you already managed to get out of this place, someones gotta help Luci." She answered.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Harry complained. Dougie turned around and looked at him and laughed. He was still laying on the ground shirtless.

"Me too." Danny added "Are you girls hungry?" He asked, looking around at us.

"Nah, we ate before we came." Thea shook her head. "But I am thirsty. And Fletch owes us." She said, just as Fletch walked into the room.

"So I'm buying us all drinks?" Fletch sighed, shaking his head. We all nodded. "Well, come on then. But boys, no bars. Were on campus over night, your not getting wasted and breaking something then getting banned." He said. Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Thea put her hand over his mouth.

"Thats fine, Fletch." Thea smiled, looking at Danny. He sighed and nodded, and she kissed his cheek. With that, we all started to leave.

"HEY! SOMEONE HELP ME UP!" Harry cried from the floor. I glanced at Kris and she looked back at me. I nodded back at him.

"Nobody else is gonna help him, go ahead." I said. She smiled and ran back into the room while we all continued out of the room.

"Is she gonna be alright in there with him?" Dougie asked quietly. He knew about Kristins crush on Harry, and he looked both amused and conserned. I laughed.

"She'll be fine. Shes not gonna attack him or anything. Wost case senerio: she wont let him put a shirt on." I shrugged and he laughed and tightened his grasp around my waist, which made me lean into him.

"God, I've missed you, Luci." He said quietly.

"I've missed you too, Doug." I responded, blushing lightly.


	4. What's A Crush To Do?

****

Heres the second to last chapter!

Nightwing13: It's all good :) Thanks for the reviews:)

* * *

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again**

We ended up walking back to the pizza place to get drinks. The entire walk there, Danny was telling the lamest jokes ever, yet we all laughed to please him... and because he laughed at his own jokes, and his laugh is contagious.

"What does eveyone want?" Fletch asked, still looking beaten. Thea turned and smiled at him.

"The most expensive thing there is." She said, then flipped her hair over her shoulder and spun on her heel, away from him.

"OHHH!" The boys laughed and Danny wrapped his arms around Thea's waist and pulled him into her, giving her a quick kiss.

"I knew there was a good reason i brought you with me." He smiled and she punched his chest.

"Shut up, you wouldnt know what to do if I wasnt here." She said, turning in his arms to face us again. He laughed and leaned his head on her shoulder, and Dougie tensed beside me and looked away from them.

"ANYONE CARE TO ANSWER ME!" Fletch asked, waving his hands around, regaining everyones attention.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Dougie said, quietly. I looked at him oddly, then glanced at Fletch.

"Me too." I said, turning back to Dougie. Everyone else named what they wanted, but I didnt pay attention. I nudged Dougie in the ribs. A small smile broke on his face.

"Stop." He said, quickly hiding the smile with a frown. Then he walked away from me and sat down at a booth, pulling his legs up to his chest. I turned and looked at everyone else and Tom shrugged.

"Hes been like that for a while. I thought he was just going though Luci withdraw." He sighed.

"I think hes realizing that him and Frankie arent getting back together." Harry said, and Kris looked up at him, interested.

"What happened?" She asked. He sighed and looked down at her, over at me, then at Tom. I followed his eyes to Tom, who sighed and nodded.

"Go on, tell them. Doug wont, at least not for a while. Might as well get it over with now." He said. Harry looked over at Dougie, then leaned into me, pulling Kris with him.

"He caught Frankie cheating on him." He said and Kris gasped and pulled away from him.

"I'll beat the shit out of that little skank!" She yelled, and Harry's eyes widened and he covered her mouth.

"I thought that was your job, Luci?" Danny laughed lightly.

"How can you be laughing over that! Its not funny!" I yelled, smacking the back of his head.

"Damnit, the more you people do that, the stupider I get! Stop it already!" He complained "Besides, he was going to dump her anyway. He realized that he didnt love her." He shrugged.

"That doesnt explain that, Dan." I nodded towards Dougie, who was looking anywhere but at us. "I'm going to go talk to him. Haz, if I cant get though, you'll come help, right?" I asked, knowing Harry was his best friend after me. He nodded.

"Yeah, of course. For now, I'll keep an eye on your friend for you." He smiled, wrapping his arm around Kris. She smiled widely and I rolled my eyes.

"Keep those eyes above the neck, Judd." I said, turning towards Dougie.

"Fuck you, Mead!" Harry laughed, and I could picture the blush on both him and Kris right now. Its obvious he likes her already, she'll just deny it becuase she's in awe.

I sat down across from Dougie and sat the same way as him, leaning my head up against the wall. I didnt look over at him, but I could feel him looking at me.

"So, Pugsly, whats eating you?" I asked. He sighed and pushed the back of his head against the wall, but not very hard. I looked over at him, and he was looking up at the cealing.

"Theres a girl I like. And shes really, really amazing." He started, and I felt my heart sink. As much as I wanted to deny it, or as well as I held it back, I couldnt completly ignore the fact that I have loved this boy since before I could walk, when our moms would schedual playdates constantly in order to get away from our dads.

"Whats wrong with that?" I asked, and I think my voice squeeked, but I tried not to show him that this conversation was already breaking my heart.

"She doesnt realize how much I really love her. She knows it to an extent, but doesnt get the full picture. Do you know what I mean?" He asked, looking at me. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Better than you think, Doug." I sighed. _Kinda like how i feel with you.._

"And I dont think she'll ever realize that shes the _only _girl for me. She doesnt see me that way." He sighed and put his head back.

"Maybe you should just..." I contimplated telling him to forget about her, but I realized that wouldnt be fair, so I took a breath. "just tell her, Doug. If she doesnt feel the same way, shes the fool, not you." I sighed, closing my eyes. Dougie didnt say anything, so we sat in the quiet for a while.

"Luci?" He asked after a few minutes. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled at me, slightly. "Thanks. Your always there for me. You dont know how much I appreciate that." He said softly, turning to sit right on the bench and face me. I smiled back at him.

"Of course I do. Because I feel the same way with you. And cuz I love you." I said, then realized what I said. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Awww, Luci, I love you too." He laughed and moved out of his seat and over to my bench. He pushed my legs off and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, and I sighed and hugged him back. _I wish i could tell you that I love you more than you think. _

"Alright, this is sickening." Fletch mumbled from the end of the table and he put down our two glasses of Dr. Pepper.

"What is?" Dougie asked, letting go of me. Fletch raised his eyebrow, then rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Want a piece of pizza?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yes sir!" Dougie said and Harry and Kris walked over and sat across from us, so Danny, Thea, Tom, and Bianca took the booth behind us, and Jazzie and Carrie each pulled a chair up to the end of the tables and Jazzie sat with us, while Carrie sat with her brother. Fletch came back with pizza for the boys and grabbed his soda.

"I'm going back to the bus. Behave, please." He sighed and left, then Danny burped loudly.

"DANIEL!" Thea scolded and slapped Dannys chest.

"Sorry." He laughed. The rest of the time the boys ate and we talked quietly, then we decided to wander around for a bit.

"What time do you have to be back at the bus by?" Kris asked, from her spot next to Harry. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. Tom smiled and shook his head at him

"We dont have to laeave until tomorrow." Harry answered. Kris smiled and leaned her head on his chest and I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling theywould happen.

"So your staying over night?" I asked, looking at Dougie. He shrugged.

"I guess. But Fletch has a strict rule about where we sleep..." He trailed off.

"Either eveyone sleeps on the bus, or everyone sleeps off the bus." Tom sighed, shaking his head.

"Then I guess everyones sleeping in one of your dorms." Danny said, smiling.

"Why cant we go sleep on the bus?" Carrie asked. Tom laughed

"Theres hardly enough room for us to sleep on there, let alone four extras." He said. We all sighed and he rolled his eyes. I laughed at him and looked at Dougie, who was texting on his phone. I stopped laughing and frowned. Hes probbaly telling whoever this girl is he loves that he loves her.

I've decided that its time to tell him. I cant let him get away. Not like last time.


	5. Kiss Me

****

Last Chapter!

Nightwing13: Haha, here you go, lovely :)

* * *

"Dougie, can I talk to you?" I asked, grabbing Dougies arm. He looked up at me and smiled, nodded, then he pressed send and closed his phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Whats up?" He asked, and glaned over at Tom. Tom was looking down at his phone, then he looked up at Dougie and smiled, which made Dougie smile and turn his attention back to me.

"... in private?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded and took ahold of my hand and we walked away from the group a bit.

"Luci, your scaring me." Dougie laughed, taking hold of my other hand. I sighed and looked up into his eyes. He smiled and made a face. I smiled and shook my head.

"Dougie, stop. I need to be serious." I said. Dougie raised his eyebrow.

"Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and let go of his hands and turned around. He slighed and wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder. My hands found their way to his arms and held them there. "Im sorry, Luci. What did you want to talk about? I promise, I'll be good."

"I'm tired of this, Doug." I sighed. He pulled me tighter into him.

"Tired of what, love?" he asked, turning his head to face me. I sighed and turned my head to avoid the urge to kiss him.

"Tired of pretending. I cant do it anymore." I said. Dougie frowned and let go of my waist and spun me around so I was facing him. I stumbled and almost fell over my own feet, but Dougie caught me.

"What are you talking about Luci?" He asked, worried.

"Me and you. Im tired of lying to everyone- including myself. Its not working anymore." I said, looking down at the ground as I took a deep breath.

"Luci, please dont tell me you cant be friends with me anymore. Please please please dont tell me that. I dont know what I would do without you." He said, despretly. I looked up at him and his eyes were squeezed shut. I put my hand on his forearm and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Thats not what I was going to-" I was cut off by his lips attaching to mine. I gasped, caught off gard by both the kiss and the electrical shock that he sent through my body. He broke off and took a step back.

"Fuck, Luci, I'm so sor-" I cut him off this time, not enjoying the feeling of his lips not being on mine. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist while I laced my fingers together behind his neck. I pulled off and he leaned his forehead on mine. "That was interesting." He said, breathlessly. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "What were you going to tell me?"

"That I'm head over heels in love with you, and that I have been for forever." I shrugged, smiling slightly, pretending it was no big deal. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, so I leaned into his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes, then I gasped and jumped away from him.. "SHIT! You like another girl. Dougie, I'm so... why are you laughing?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I thought something was wrong the way you jumped. Dont do that to me, ever again, Luci. You know I'm paranoid." He explained, laughing.

"Dougie, this is not funny. I just told you that I love you and we kissed twice, but you like another girl! Fuck!" I freaked out, pulling at the ends of my hair. Dougie grabbed onto my hands and made me let go of my hair and then held my hands at my sides, as he stood facing me, body almost pressed against me.

"Luci..." He trailed off. "You are the girl I'm in love with." He whispered, and my eyes widened.

"But you said she was.."

"That she is amazing, that shes the only girl for me, and that she doesnt realize how much I love her." He finished for me, then added, "You, Luci, are the most amazing person I've ever met. Your beautiful, smart, funny, and just the right amount of crazy. From the first time we met, you were my best friend. We were insepretable until I moved for the band, and you know how hard that was for me. And you were my first kiss..." He smiled and I cringed, remembering his 6th grade birthday party game of Truth or Dare. "Since that day, I've been sure that you were the only girl I'd ever be truely happy with. And you obviously didnt realize how much I love you because you just protested multipul times about me kissing you, even after you told me you love me." He said, kissing my cheek. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Dougie, do me a favor?" I asked, quietly. He rested his hands on my hips.

"Anything, love." He answered, softly. I looked up at him.

"Kiss me?" I asked, smiling slightly. He grinned.

"Espically that." He said, laughing slightly, then kissed me deeply. I melted into his arms, and just when I was about to break off...

"FINALLY!" was chorused from behind me. Dougie broke off, looking over my shoulder, then smiled and shook his head. He moved his hands from behind him, but kept hold of one of them, then pulled me along with him to the group of smiling dorks that were cheering Dougie on.

"Hey, guys." Dougie said awkwardly.

"Hello, Loverboy. Are you out of your emo funk now?" Thea asked, which caused Danny to giggle.

"Shut up, Thea." Dougie mumbled, pulling me into his side. Thea stuck her tongue out at him and he reached out and tried to grab it, but Danny slapped his hand away.

"Mine. Dont touch." He said, pulling Thea behind him 'protectivly'. Thea pushed him away then walked back to his side.

"Technically, its my tongue, Dan." she said. He grinned and leaned into her and kissed her lightly.

"Not anymore." He mumbled after breaking off for a second, then kissed her deeper.

"Ew. Okay. No more of that. Lets leave them here." Harry groaned, turning his back to Danny.

"Someones a little jealous." Tom laughed.

"Am not." Harry said, glancing over at Kristin, who smiled and looked away, which made him smile. "I just dont tend to enjoy watching my best friend make out with his girlfriend."

"But mate, its always fun when your the one kissing your girlfriend." Tom laughed and kissed Bianca lightly. Harry rolled his eyes and Bianca laughed at him.

"I think someones jealous hes the only single one now." She said, making everyone laugh except Harry and Kris.

"And what if hes not single?" Kris asked, and Harry looked at her, smiling. She smiled back at him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME?" Dougie asked, making both of them look up at him. I rolled my eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME FIRST?" Harry shot back. Dougie looked at me and smiled.

"Can you blame me? Look at her. Shes beautiful!" He said, kissing my forehead. "And then Kris is.."

"Finish that sentance and it finishes your life, Poynter." Kris said, pointing at him warningly. He made a face, then ended up smiling and laughing. I shook my head.

"Your such a bad actor." I mumbled to him. He let go of me and hugged Kris.

"Get off!" She cried, laughing. "Harry! Help!" Harry just shook his  
head, smiling as he backed away from the two.

"Awwl, you know I love you Kris." Dougie laughed and kissed her cheek. I laughed, remembering similar moments before he left.

"Um, excuse me, Dougie? Who do you love?" I asked and he froze and let go of Kris and turned to me, smiling slightly.

"Well, she goes to school here... shes beautiful... shes got this adorably curly hair that smells like strawberries..." He listed off, taking hold of both of my hands and lacing his fingers with mine. "... and these beautiful brown eyes... and a killer body... and really kissable lips..." He said and kissed me lightly. "And shes standing right infront of me."

"Your such a dork." I breathed, leaned in and kissed him again. He laughed when I broke off.

"I am not a whales penis." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I love you, Luci." I smiled and leaned on his chest.

"I love you too, Dougie."


End file.
